1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices, and more particularly, to self-detachable medical devices including an implantable substrate, a detachable layer, a polymeric film layer, and at least one therapeutic agent.
2. Background of Related Art
A variety of medical conditions may be treated, at least in part, by implanting a medical device into the body of an afflicted patient. Medical devices may be implanted into the body temporarily or left in the body for extended periods of time, even indefinitely. For example, a surgical mesh may be made from non-biodegradable materials and may be implanted into the abdomen of a patient to repair any type of hernia. The mesh may be either placed over the defect (anterior repair) or under the defect (posterior repair).
Such devices may be coated with a therapeutic agent. However, therapeutic coatings may be limited in concentration of the therapeutic agent, may weaken the integrity of the device and may also be unable to provide prolonged release of the agent. It would be beneficial to provide a self-detachable medical device which includes high payloads of a therapeutic agent and which may be capable of providing sustained release of the agent following implantation without compromising the integrity of the implant.